Itsutsuboshi Reina
(or Nellie Knotty in the English dub Glitter Force Doki Doki) is a minor character who appears in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She appears as a rival to Alice, and a heiress of "Itsutsuboshi Corporation". Personality Reina appears as a bully in which she jokes about Alice's friends, insulting them. She always laughs if Alice's friends or Alice, fails at something. However, toward the end of the season, she gets nicer and becomes friends with Alice once more. Appearance Reina appears as a rich person just like Alice. She wears a red dress with white ruffles, with a red ribbon in the middle, she also has a fan which she uses, to show that she is fancy. She also wears a petticoat inside her dress. She has red shoes. She also has blonde hair and ties it into two ponytails. History Reina appears as she laughs at the girls because they could not dance. She then insulted them by calling them monkeys. Seeing this, Alice interrupted her by saying that she was just a typical bully. Mana and the others seeing this then felt better as they thought Alice was going to beat up Reina. Alice then came and introduced Reina as she was a childhood friend. Reina then introduced herself as she told she owned the "Itsusuboshi Corporation". Reina then felt to do another joke, she told her friends that Makoto was not allowed because she was an idol, Reina then believed that her joke would make Alice angry, but Alice controlled herself. The games began as people had to dance, Mana then fell as one of Reina's friends had putted something in her shoe. However, Mana figured out that Reina wanted to make Alice angry, and Mana got up and told she was okay. The second one was to paint roses, Reina and her friends then made Mana's and the others' painting messy, except Alice's which got better. The third one was a piano contest, and when Rikka was about to play the piano, she saw that there was a cat sleeping on it. Reina and her friends laughed at her that she cannot play the piano, but Alice played the piano smoothly without waking the cat up. The last one was tennis, as Reina and Alice had to play, after some plays, Alice won as Reina then got angry and wished if her friends disappeared. Then, Marmo appeared, and summoned a Jikochuu out of her Psyche. Alice got angry and attacked, the Jikochū, and then Cure Heart got free and performed, Heart Shoot and the Jikochū got purified. Then Reina got up as she did not remember anything. Reina appeared again when the girls were selling flowers. Reina showed her flower shop, which was more bigger and had more flowers than Alice's shop, leaving the girls surprised. Regina appeared in the sky and found a person who was about to become a Jikochū and later turned him into one. The flower shops had wilted flowers and Reina became sad, until Alice came over and saw that one of the flowers was about to grow. Reina and Alice reunited to make more flowers and then Alice told Reina how young they were, and Reina had taught her how to grow flowers. Sebastian came over and with his tablet, he showed the girls what was making the flowers wilt: a tree Jikochū on Earth's orbit and was using a potion to wilt flowers. The girls left Reina on the care of the flowers, while Alice, alone, was going to the stratosphere. Alice transformed in the air and was fighting Regina. Soon enough, Reina had come with her plane, and told Cure Rosetta she knew who she was. The Cures easily defeated the Jikochū with Royal Lovely Straight Flush and the flowers started growing. The girls went back to Earth. Reina and Alice apologized to each other for the rivalry and sealed their friendship one more time. Both exchanged flowers, as then Alice promises to save everyone from evil. During Selfish King's invasion of Oogai Town, Reina was shown transporting injured people to the hospital with her plane alongside Sebastian. Later, she helped Yotsuba Group evacuating citizens to the town's outskirts. During the epilogue, Reina and Alice went to school together with Alice's limousine. Trivia *Her hairstyle is very similar to Dark Lemonade's. Gallery References Category:Minor characters Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters